Life with the Jonas Brothers
by ilovejonas101
Summary: When Baleighs mom has no time for her she sends her off to New Jersey to stay with a college friend and her sons.
1. Chapter 1

**-CHAPTER 1-**

B-ay-lee. Baleigh. Yup, thats me. On the flight to New Jersey, From Austrailia! I'm shorter than most people in this country, I noticed that while climbing onto the plane. I'm 5'5", with brown hair, blue eyes, and side-swept bangs. I'm aslo very preppy. Luckily for me, no more braces so my teeth are very straight! Anyways, starting high school in a completely different country isn't exactly the idea way of breaking into freshman year. Especially with the fact that I'm from Austrailia. From Sydney, Austraila to be exact. I can't believe my parents made me do this. Well, I did kinda make the choice but still...in the middle of New Jersey? Where it snows? I couldn't feel less at home. Right now, I couldn't even find my way out of the airport to meet whoever it was that my parents wanted me to stay with.

Wait a minute, I see three guys waving frantically in my direction and calling my name. As usual, they pronounced it wrong. I hate having a hard-to-pronounce name. Figuring the only way to get them to shut up and stop embarrassing me was to get over there, I carried my bags over to the three boys. Thankfully, they had stopped shouting by the time I got to them.

"She's cute, not to mention shortish for an Austrailian." I caught one of the boys whispering.

"Ahem. She is standing in front of you and knows that she is vertically challenged and would rather you not rub it in. Besides, you have no idea how to pronounce my name."

"What? Baleigh?" said the boy I assumed to be the oldest. He said the "Ba" like BUH, which annoyed me even more. "

No. It's B-AY-LEIGH." I said, stretching out the syllables. All I got were three blank stares in response. I sighed, "Well, if you can't say my name help me carry my bags." They picked up a bag each.

"Our mom sent us to pick you up from the airport. You must be that girl who's gonna stay with us for a while. I'm Nick." said the youngest one. "

Holy crap...you're Nick? The last time I had seen you was when you were like 3!" I said. I looked at the other two. "And you're Joe"

"Umm, yea.."

"We used to hang out when we were like 6! And he's Kevin, who I never saw because he was always in school!" I said.

"You sure remember us well." muttered Joe. Kevin hit his arm. I glared at him. "And for the boy who used to memorise facts about everyone you still don't remember how to pronounce my name." His jaw dropped.

"I like her already," said Kevin, smiling.

"So what have you guys been up to over the past 10, 11 years?" I asked as we got into Kevin's car.

"Not much, other than getting a record deal, touring the country, puberty and we have another brother" Said Joe.

"He's kidding right? about the record deal and touring part?" I asked Nick. He shook his head.

"Ever heard of the Jonas Brothers?" Nick asked me.


	2. Chapter 2

**-CHAPTER 2-**

I had a very extremely confused and blank look on my face. I guess living in Austrailia for so long, you don't hear much about the hottest new bands and celebrity news, and not to mention I don't really listen to pop.  
Nick and Joe stared at me like I had an extra head.

"You've never heard of them?" asked Joe.

"No, Why?" Joe sighed. He handed me a CD case. There was a picture of three boys on the front.

"Wow, they look like you 3." I said. Nick and Joe looked at each other.

"That's because they ARE us! God, Baleigh. You're more blur than I remember you to be." said Joe. Nick slaps him.

"Why don't you try living in a country that isn't civilized enough to have proper MTV and radio stations." I said rudely. **[A/N: sorry if that offended anyone, I couldn't think of anything to write.**

**  
**We pulled into the driveway. "We're here!" Kevin says.

"I knew that girls packed a lot but this bag is seriously heavy!" said Kevin. He dropped the suitcase down on the ground. "What do you even keep in there?"

"Hmm, a clarinet, and some books." I said.

"What do you need a clarinet for?" asked Joe.

"Because I play a lot of instruments and that was the only one I was allowed to bring, doofus!" I blurted out.

Nick laughed at his brother. I just rolled my eyes at him and picked the bag up easily. Kevin opened the front door and led me up to the guest room. They left the room after they put everything down.

I opened up my bag and started checking for anything stuck in the clarinet (it had no case). The last time I traveled with instruments, I got fluff balls stuck in everything. Nothing seemed to be stuck but I played a note on my clairinet anyways to be sure. Then, I blew out the high E on my clairinet. I hadn"t played on my clairinet for a while so it came out shrill and horribly loud. I was so busy checking my instrument, I didn"t notice Joe standing in the doorway.

"Nice skills, Baleigh." he said.

"If you're so smart then try playing it then!" I gave him my clairinet.

"Fine, I will!" He put the clairinet to his lips and blew. No sound came out of it.

"You're spitting in my clairinet!" I said. I grabbed it back from him.

Suddenly, Nick burst into my room with Kevin in tow. "Joe! We're gonna jam in the garage. You coming?" Nick said loudly.

"You wanna come, Baleigh?" Kevin asked.

"Sure, why not!"

They brought me to the garage which had amps, a drum kit, keyboard and god knows what else in that mess. Nick and Kevin picked up guitars and Joe set up the amps and microphones. I sat myself down on some old couch and hugged my knees to my chest. They started playing and Joe started singing. I had to admit they sounded really good, but something was missing. There was no beat. They were so absorbed in their music they didn't notice me get up and sit myself down behind the drums. I found a pair of drumsticks on the floor and picked them up. I tapped the cymbal in beat with them before launching into a full on beat. Joe whipped his head around to see who was drumming to the song. You should have seen the shock on his face when he saw me sitting there slamming out a beat, talk about hilarious. He tapped his brothers shoulders and they too stared at me. The song came to an abrupt stop. I stood up with an innocent look on my face. "What are you staring at?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**-CHAPTER 3-**

"Y-you play the drums too?! At the rate you're going you probably play every instrument on the planet!" Joe exclaimed.

I shrugged."I try."

"I try," Joe imitated me in what was supposed to be a high pitched girly voice. I chose to ignore him. I turned to Nick and Kevin.

"You guys sound good. What else can you play?"

"Um, I wrote a song but I can't seem to get the accompaniment just right. You wanna hear it?" Nick said.

"Sure" Nick smiled and started playing a few chords on his guitar.

_'Dear God, I hate to be a bother But I gotta say This world is getting crazier with everyday I hope you hear me out as I stop and pray. Dear God, People try to take your words and twist them around I know you can't be happy with what's going down I'm searching for some answers but they can't be found Can you help me out, Dear God.'_

"Nick's the prodigy." Joe whispered to me. I just glared at him and slapped his arm lightly. We heard a car pulling into the driveway and walked out to see who it was. My mother's college friend, Denise stepped out and waved at us. "Hi, Baleigh! I see the boys got you here safely. Make yourself at home. Your mother called me and asked you to call her back later." Denise said. She turned to her Nick, Joe and Kevin. "I got Chinese so get your brothers and set the table. Baleigh can help you out?"

"Sure!" I said, sighly.  
Dinner was uneventful other than me discovering that I was the only one at the table who could use chopsticks without dropping food all over the place (Joe). I walked up to the guest room and called my mother. It was morning in Austrailia. "Hey mom."

"Baleigh! How are you settling in at Denise's house? How was the flight?"

"I'm taking it slowly, and it was fine."

"Ok then. I have to get to work now. Love you!"

"Love you too, mom."

I flipped my phone shut and tossed it on the bed. My mom was always too busy with work to talk to me. Thinking back to Nick's song, I had an idea. I walked over to his room which was open. Nick was sitting on his bed playing his guitar.

"Hey." I said softly. "

Oh, hi Baleigh." he replied.

"I was wondering if I could borrow the lyrics and chords to your song?"

"Um, yeah sure. Here." He handed me a few sheets of paper. "

Thanks. I'll give it back to you later." I smiled at him and walked back into my room. As I walked past Kevin and Joe's room, I overheard them talking about me. I stood still and listened in on them.

"Joe, I'm your brother. I know when you like a girl. You make smart comments and try to pick a fight with them. That's exactly what you're doing to Baleigh!" I heard Kevin say.

"Dude, I do NOT like Baleigh that way!" protested Joe.

"Don't lie to me." Kevin smarted off.

I heard Joe sigh. "Ok, fine. But I've known her for like, 5 hours. She seems like a nice girl but I need to get to know her better. Besides, mom would freak if I started dating a girl who live in the same house as I did." Joe said. I was frozen to the spot. Joe liked me? Hah. Fat chance. My ears were playing tricks on me after that long flight. I shut my door and grabbed my manuscript notebook.

Nick's handwriting was hard to read but I still managed to copy the song into my notebook. After looking through the chords, I managed to come up with a piano accompaniment pattern for the first verse and an introduction. My mind seemed to have music playing that matched the chords perfectly. About three hours later, I had a complete piano/guitar/voice work lying in front of me. I glanced at the clock. It was midnight. I could still hear Joe and Kevin talking next door. I must have been jetlagged because when I tried to sleep I ended up tossing and turning. Not attempting to sleep anymore, I got up and turned my laptop on. I transferred my composition into it and played it back as a MIDI file. My composing skills were definitely improving. I plugged my laptop into the printer in the room and printed off the score. I couldn't hear anything so I assumed everyone in the house was asleep. Earlier this evening I had spotted an upright piano in the living room. I decided to try out my piece and tiptoed downstairs. After warming my fingers up with some scales, I started to play. Where I wasn't happy with my writing, I improvised here and there with decorations and pedaling.

When I finished, I heard soft applause behind me. "Who's the prodigy now?" Joe said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**-CHAPTER 4-**

"Oh, very funny Joe. Sneaking down to stalk the girl who plays music in the middle of the night. Don't you have better things to do, for example, sleep?" I glared so hard at Joe, that if looks could kill he would be toast by now.

"What is your problem? I couldn't sleep and walked down here and heard you playing! All you've done today is yell at me! We've known each other for twelve hours and you're bent on making me your life enemy or something! What is wrong with you?" Joe said.

"What is MY problem? What is wrong with ME? More like what is wrong with you! Ever since I've arrived it's been all sarcasm from you! All you do is criticize my every move!" I shouted at him. I stood up and walked over to him. "You don't even care that I just flew halfway around the world because my mom has no time for me and she wants me to live in friggin America with her friend and four sons! One of these days, try living my life and see how you would feel if someone made smart comments at your back every minute!" I pushed my finger against his chest.

"Look at you! All you do is scrounge for pity from everyone! You think you're so broken and in bad shape because you're mom shipped you off!" Joe and I were standing so close to each other until I could feel his hot breath tickling my nose. We glared daggers at each other; me from my lowly height and him from 10 inches above me.

"I loathe you." I said.

"I loathe you too." Joe said in a scarcely soft voice. A smile crept up on his face and he lowered his face to mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked, still seething.

"You'll see." he said with a smirk. He cupped my chin in his palm and looked me in the eye. My hand flew up to slap him but his other hand caught mine.

"We can't have any of that now can we?"

"Get. Off. Me." I said. Joe smiled.

"No." And that was exactly when his lips came crashing down on mine. I was too shocked to respond. Joseph Adam Jonas was kissing me. And it felt like heaven on earth.

The next morning I woke up to the sight of Joe's face staring at me through the door. My eyes grew wide before narrowing back down into slits as I glared at him. I got out of bed, and walked to the dresser. Joe sighed and walked over to the adjoining bathroom door. He leaned against it as I pulled out my adorable AE shirt and a pair of jeans, with flats to go with the jeans.

"So do you plan on staying in my room and watching me change, you perv?" I said. Joe put his hands in the air and walked out. Two seconds later he popped his head back in.

"Breakfast is waiting." He said.

"OUT!!!" I yelled. His eyes widened and he quickly shut the door. I pulled on my clothes, put on some make-up and walked down to the kitchen for some breakfast. The only empty seat left was next to Joe. With no choice, I sat myself down next to him. I ate my food slowly and quietly. I managed to do all this without making any physical or any eye contact with Joe. When I was done, I walked back into my room and closed the door shut.

I spent the rest of the day locked in my room with my music and a bunch of manuscript paper overflowing with music. Most of it was just my own improvisation written on paper. I had barely noticed that it was nearly 7:30 p.m. when someone knocked on my door. Assuming it was Joe I shouted, "Go away!"

Being Joe, he came in anyway and sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry, Baleigh. Really I am. Could you atleast say something to me?" There were a few minutes of silence. Joe sighed. "Dinner's in five minutes." He walked out, not before glancing back at me. I had already plugged my ear buds firmly into my ears and ignored him. I didn't plan on showing up for dinner.

Two hours later Joe knocked on my door again. He was in my room for the third time that day.

"What do you want now?" I asked him without looking up from my fetal position on the bed. I felt Joe's weight sink down on the bed. He placed his hand on my back. I turned slightly and held his wrist between my thumb and forefinger. I lifted his arm and dropped it back down on to the bed with a soft thud.

"Geez, you're a hard one." He said.

"Excuse me? You're the one who hasn't stopped bugging me the whole today."

"Well that's only because I wanted to apologize for last night!"

"You kissed me. What is there to apologize about?"

"For making you mad at me. Which I still don't get why you are."

"You don't get it do you? I've known you for 24 hours. We fought. You kissed me. What else is there to say?" He didn't reply. "Look if you're not going to say anything then fine. Leave." I said as I sat up on the bed.

"At least I'm not the one who locks herself in her room all day screeching out notes that make everyone think that a cat is dying." said Joe quietly enough for me to hear.

"That's it. Get out. Now." My voice was rising. Joe didn't move. "I said. GET. OUT. NOW!!!!" I screamed. This time, he didn't hesitate.

An hour later, I heard another knock on the door. I sighed. "Leave me alone Joe!" Nick walked into the room.

"I'm not Joe."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought you were-"

"Joe? Yeah, I heard you guys fight. Having a hard time with him?"

"I don't understand how you can live with him. And anyways, it's none of your business. What do you want?"

"Kevin sent me to tell you that we leave for school tomorrow at 7.30."

"Ok, thanks. If you don't mind, I need some privacy right now."

"Sure."

"Oh, hey Nick?" I handed him the music for his song. "

"Look over it when you get the chance." I smiled at him. My first real smile since I had arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

**-CHAPTER 5-**

_RIIIIINNGGG!_ The alarm clock loudly going off!

"Ouch!" I exclaimed. I had jumped off the bed and found myself on the floor with my slippers. What a beginning of a day. I went over to my dresser and picked out a cute outfit for my first day of school. It was an A&F shirt with AE jeans and boots to go over the jeans. I grabbed my purse and my big sunglasses and walked downstairs, and sat them on the couch. Then, I went back upstairs and brushed my teeth, and put on some make-up. I had just got done styling my hair (down and straight, it looks cute!) when I noticed someone peeking through my door which must have been open for awhile. "JOE!" My door slammed.

I quickly ran downstairs for breakfast and found Mrs. Jonas and Nick the only ones at the table. I poured down a glass of juice before going back upstairs. It was a complete disaster. I couldn't find my bag in my suitcase. I dug around for what seemed like forever before resurfacing with my ever faithful pink and black messenger bag. All my friends had signed it before I left. I slung my bag over my shoulder and grabbed my iPod, phone and notebook. "Come on, Baleigh!" said Nick from the bottom of the stairs. I ran down and we got into Kevin's car together. "First day of school! WHOO!!!" yelled Joe as we sped off. His brothers laughed. I stayed silent as I put my stuff into my bag and started listening to my iPod. Halfway through the Black Parade, Kevin pulled up in front of the high school.

"Baker High in all its glory." said Kevin. I pulled out my headphones and took a good look at my new school. It was huge!

"Come on, we'll take you to the office." said Joe, obviously trying to be nice to me. We walked into the building and they led me to the office.

"Hi Mrs.T! Our friend Baleigh is new here." said Nick, gesturing toward me.

"What's your name, dear?" she asked me. I winced at the 'dear'

"Baleigh Jordan." I said. She handed me some papers. I thanked her and we walked out into the corridor to my locker.

As luck had it, my locker was right next to Joe's. After trying to get my locker open numerous times, I finally succeeded. Sadly for me, the only shelf in the locker was way out of my reach. Did I mention I had short arms? Joe laughed softly when he saw my problem.

"We should get to homeroom." he said. As before, I stayed silent and let him show me to class. Like always, my height and looks got me stares from other students. I was pretty much the only one there with brown hair! When Joe and I walked into class practically everyone stared at me. I sighed. Been there, done that. I grudgingly let myself sit next to him. Did I mention I had almost every class with him out of 7? 5, to be exact. They count lunch as a class.

Lunch period. I couldn't be happier. Joe had been following me around all day like a lost puppy, he even sat with me! He still tried to get me to talk to him, but still hasn't achieved his goal. When we got out of fourth period, I asked him where the music department was. He pointed it out to me and I made a dash away from him. Thankfully, he didn't follow. I found a small practice room that was just big enough for an upright piano and chair. There was a 'Phantom of the Opera' songbook sitting on the piano. I flipped it open and started sight reading 'All I Ask of You'. I played it through once and stopped. Someone was tapping on the glass door. Not him again. I glared at Joe. Somehow, he took that as an invitation into the room. My fingers sat idly in my lap.

"Don't let me stop you from playing." he said. I glared harder, if that was possible. He reached over and placed my hands lightly on the keys. My hands looked tiny in his. "Play." he said softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**-CHAPTER 6-**

I couldnt resist. I could have gone on forever if not for the bell. When I looked up, Joe was gone. He had left a note for me on top of the piano.

_Baleigh.  
You need to stay in school after class. I spoke to Ms. Murchie (she's head of music) and she wants to hear you play for her. Kevin will pick you up at 4._

_-Joe P.S.- Our next class is three doors down on the left of the hallway. P.P.S.- Did I mention I've never seen you happier than when you play music?_

I read the note as I half-walked half-ran to my next class. Joe had already saved me a seat next to him. Just as I sat down, the teacher walked into class. I stuffed the note into my bag and pulled out my notebook. When I looked up, I saw Joe looking at me. And to my own surprise, I smiled the tiniest smile for him. Later on, I was standing at my locker and puting books in neatly. Since I couldn't really reach the top, everything went to the bottom. Personally, I didn't really care. I had just shut my locker and turned around when Nick and Joe came running down the hallway. Nick shoved a bunch of papers into my hand. "Delivery for Baleigh Jordan!" he shouted. Every eye was on me in the hallway. I just blushed and hurried to the music department.

Ms. Murchie was already waiting for me when I walked into the auditorium. "I'm sorry I'm late." I told her quietly. She looked up.

"Oh, not a problem, dear. Just get up on the stage and play when you're ready. I'm sure Joe has told you about our previous conversation?" I nodded. What was with this school and the word dear? I walked on to the stage where there was a concert sized grand piano in the middle. Dropping my bag on to the floor, I noticed the papers Nick had handed to me. I unfolded them. It was the sheet music for his song. I set the papers on the piano, sat down and warmed up my fingers. Ms. Murchie glanced at me. "Whenever you're ready, dear." Seriously, the dears had to stop.

I placed my hands tentatively on the keys, took a deep breath and played. Not once did I look at the music, I just felt the music flowing and played with all my heart. When I had finished, I looked at Ms. Murchie, expecting some form of comment. I was shocked to see that she had tears in her eyes. "Thank you. I-I'll see you tomorrow then." she stammered. Was I that bad?


	7. Chapter 7

**_-Chapter 7-_**

The next three days went by uneventful. I still hadn't heard from the head of music and still didn't speak much to Joe. Strangely, I found myself playing with the boys in their garage after school. Once it was drums, the next keyboard. I isolated myself from everyone during lunch periods to practice, though I swear I saw someone watching from the outside, and it was probably Joe!

Thursday morning. I slipped into my usual seat next to Joe and doodled in my notebook as the morning announcements came on.

"...And finally, Baleigh Jordan, please make your way to the principal's office immediately. Thank you." There was a wave of murmur in the class, quite obviously about me. Joe and I glanced at one another.

"Go on. You've been here for four days. Nothing could have gone wrong." he said. I sighed. I grabbed my things and walked out to the principal's office. The principal was already waiting for me when I walked into his office. "

Have a seat, dear." he said. I swear, dears must be taking over the school. I quickly sat on the chair in front of his desk. My hands were shaking.

"So, Ms.Jordan, How are you settling in?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine, thanks." I said.

"Good, good. Let me get to the point. Ms. Murchie has spoken to me about your-um-musical abilities, let me put it that way. She seems to think that you have great potential in all instruments that you play."

"Excuse me, sir. But I only played the piano for Ms, Murchie. How does she know of-"

"Well, it seems a friend of yours, Joseph Jonas, has had a chat with her about your talents. He claims that you two live in the same house and he has heard you play the clairinet, drums, guitar and piano, a few times. Is this true?"

"Yes." I said, admitting defeat. Joseph Jonas was a dead man.

"So, Ms. Murchie and I see it that you take part in the upcoming winter concert along with your fellow students. Of course, you will not need to audition. You have already been guaranteed two performance slots. You get to choose which instruments you wish to play. And your accompanist of course."

"Thank you so much, sir. I'll start thinking about this recital." I said. Now, Joe's murder could wait. This was huge! I could kill him later, after the recital, of course. I turned and started walking out of the office. No sooner had I got out the door when I heard the principal.

"You have two weeks, dear." One more dear and I was going to cave.


	8. Chapter 8

**_-CHAPTER 8-_**

I was so happy about the news that I practically floated along the whole day. I refused to tell Joe about the visit to the principal's office, but I could tell he knew something was up. As usual, Kevin was driving us back home after school.

"Please tell me why you went to the principals office today! Pretty please?" said Joe on the way back. I looked at him, sighed.

"Fine, whiny baby." I said. Joe had a goofy grin on his face. I rolled my eyes. "So, you guys know about the winter concert coming up right?" They nodded. "Well, someone has been asked to perform for it!" I said calmly.

"Wow." said Nick. Him and Joe seemed stunned.

"Yeah, wow. Even we can't get a slot. And we're famous." said Joe. Nick whacked him on the back of his head.

"Really? Hey, I could get you guys in as my accompanists. That is if you want?" I said.

"Baleigh, we're in a band. How do we accompany you?" asked Joe.

"Well, they know I can play the drums. So I can say I'm playing the drums with you playing whatever song it is you want to play." I said. My plan didn't sound too bad actually.

"Oh...I get it!" said Joe.

"So are you in?" I asked them.

"Yeah, of course!" I smiled a half smile.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the counter with a glass of water. Mrs. J. has left a note for us. I picked it up and walked over to where the boys were playing video games.

"Hey, um, your mom left a note for us." I said.

"Read it to us, Baleigh." said Kevin. Their eyes never left the screen. I quickly read off the piece of paper.

"Well, your mom is out working so she wants us to order take out. And she wants you to make sure that I get a say in what we order."

"So, then what do you feel like eating?" said Joe. Boys seemed to be able to concentrate entirely on video games. "Um-oh I know! Let's get Chinese. You can keep playing and I'll order everything." I said with a smile. The only response was a collective grunt and a hand waving toward the phone for a split second. I rolled my eyes. I sighed, "Boys."

I picked up the phone and dialed the number for Chinese. I flopped myself down on the couch next to Joe, managing to squeeze into the tiny space left. The person on the other side picked up the phone in two rings. Not knowing how to order Chinese food in English without a menu, I started rambling off dishes in Cantonese. In less than three minutes, I put the phone down. Joe had a funny look on his face. He had stopped playing.

"Was that English?" he asked.

"No, it's Cantonese." I said. I smirked at him!

"Oh. as long as you didn't order anything gross." he said.

Later on, we had just finished the food. I was dipping my finger into chili soy sauce and licking it off.

"You must really like chili." said Joe, referring to earlier. I had eaten every dish with chili sauce and actual green chili.

"I don't think I can eat anymore after this." moaned Nick.

"I am never letting you order food again." said Kevin. I laughed and started cleaning up the boxes of food. Just before I walked out of the kitchen, I shouted out to them.

"Ohh, and you're taking me shopping tomorrow!"

"WHAT!!???" they all said in unison!


	9. Chapter 9

**_-CHAPTER 9-_**

The next morning I stood outside Joe and Kevin's room banging on the door, in my black jumper with a white shirt underneath, my flats and black leggings. My hair was scrunched and my side-swept bangs were straight, and I actually look pretty good.

"Come on! Please just let me in!" I think I must have woken up the entire neighborhood except those two.

"Or at least just wake up! You promised to take me to the mall today!" I pounded on the door even harder-if that was possible. I was still banging on the door when Kevin swung it open and got hit in the face.

"Ow!" I screamed, my hand pressed against my nose in pain.

"Yeah, your saying ow! I just got hit in the face!" he yelled.

"So did I!!" I yelled back.

Joe walked out of the room next. He pulled my hand away from my face to examine the so-called damage. My nose was red. Joe kissed his fingers and pressed them on my nose.

"Better?" he asked.

I shall not dignify that question with a response." I said with a completely straight face.

"Well you just did!" laughed Joe.

* * *

"You're kidding me. This is the mall?!" I said in disbelief.

"Yep." said Nick. We walked into the massive building, at least by my standards anyway.

"So..I need to find a dress and a new outfit for the show. You three definitely need something to wear for the concert." I said all businesslike.

"I never knew Baleigh was capable of being such a girl when it comes to shopping." said Joe.

"Hey! I can be a girl." I screeched.

"You dress like tomboyish and preppyish, Oh I don't know."

"I can still be a girl!" I yelled.

------------------------------------------

"Do you like this"

He picked up the t-shirt and says, "I'm in love with a t-shirt." He walked off to pay for it. "

I'll take that as a yes." Nick and I laughed. Kevin had gone after a girl he saw in Abercrombie. We spent another hour walking around the mall, looking for stuff for Joe and Nick. By the time we were done, we had 5 bags full of clothes and shoes. Joe loved his new shoes so much he actually wore them.

"Hey, Baleigh.."said Joe. He slipped his arms around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"You'll see." Joe swung me up and carried me over his shoulder. I wouldn't stop screaming.

"Joe! Put me down now!" I was kicking and screaming. I didn't stop until Joe put me down in front of a store full of the most gorgeous dresses in history.

"Wow!" I said as I started going through the racks of clothes. Within minutes, I was standing in a changing room with about twenty or so dresses to try on. Joe and Nick sat outside talking about something.

The first few dresses were way too long for me. I started cursing my height. I tried on all the dresses and managed to settle on four choices. The first was a silver knee-length dress, it had some ruffles. The second, a blood red floor-length one with spaghetti straps and rhinestones along the side. The third was gold with a mandarin collar and a slit up to my thigh. The final one was midnight blue summerdress with spagetti straps.

I stepped out carrying the four dresses. Joe and Nick looked up from their conversation. "I can't decide." I said simply. "I think I need your opinions." I held up the dresses one by one.

"That is absolutely revolting. Ruffles are hideous." said Joe in a really phony English accent when I showed them the first. I shrugged and tossed the dress at him.

"The red makes you look like you're a murderer." said Nick at the second one. They sent me back in to try on the two remaining dresses. The gold one was a definite no. When I walked out in the last one, I was greeted with silence, and dropped open mouths!

"That bad?" I asked.

"Buy it. And that's an order." said Joe. I laughed.

"So you're the one stealing my man AND my performance slots!" I heard a girl's voice say. I turned around.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Me? More like who are you?"

"She's my friend." said Joe from behind me. "She lives with my family."

"Yeah. And unlike you, she isn't a complete pain in the a-" I quickly slapped my hand over Nick's mouth.

"Well, Joseph, it seems like you got over me fast enough." she said.

"It isn't too hard to get over someone like you, Alyssa." said Joe coolly.

"In fact, there's nothing to get over since I never liked you." Alyssa's mouth hung open and I giggled. I threw the red dress at her.

"Try this." I said. Alyssa looked at the dress and disappeared into a stall. I changed back into my normal clothes and paid for the blue dress.

"It's too small!" Alyssa yelled. Joe, Nick and I were already walking out.

"Well, maybe XL would be better for you!" I yelled back.


	10. Chapter 10

_**-CHAPTER 10-**_

_'You have reached Ayleena Jordan. I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep, and I will get back to you -Beeeeep.' _

_"_Hey mom, it's me. Just thought I'd check in, see how things are going. Call me soon. Miss you. Bye." I sighed and flipped my lightpink RAZR shut. I flopped back on the bed. The door opened and Joe poked his head in.

"Can I come in?" asked Joe. I merely moaned and curled up into a ball. Joe lay down next to me on the bed, on his stomach.

"You know, I never got the chance to properly apologize for that night." he said. I waved my hand at him, and closed my eyes.

"Apology accepted." I mumbled. I was too tired to think about anything at the moment. Just before I fell asleep, I felt Joe slip his arm around my waist. I drifted off to sleep.

"Good morning, beautiful." My eyelids flickered open to the sight of Joe smiling down at me. "Beautiful? You're kidding right?" I pushed my blonde hair out of my face. It was still dark outside. I grabbed my glasses off the nightstand (I hadn't put my contacts in) Joe reached down and pulled my glasses off again.

"What if I said no?" he asked. I tried to grab my glasses back from him.

"What if I said that it was impossible for someone like you to like someone like me, much less think I'm beautiful?" I managed to snatch my glasses back from him and put them back on.

"What if I said that nothing is impossible, especially that?" he said with a smile.

"What if I said that you were lying?"

"What if I said that you look even more beautiful without your glasses and that it's not impossible because I like you as more than a friend?"

"Huh..? I still think you're lying." I said.

"I don't think I could lie about this." Joe said. He leaned down and kissed me. When I pulled back, Joe had a confused look on his face.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head to one side.

"Why do you keep yelling and getting mad at me?" he asked.

"Because I like you too." I said simply.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I asked you to go for a walk at," he glanced at the clock, "four in the morning out in the cold?"

"No, I wouldn't." I replied with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**_-CHAPTER 11-_**

_'I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me, kinda strange But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light, and made a change And I fortunately know a little secret It's a talent that I always have possessed And dear lady, please don't laugh I use it on behalf Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)'_

Even though I was watching Joe, Nick and Kevin practice, I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander to the day before.

_**(FLASHBACK**- "I'm never letting you talk me into taking a walk at this time of night ever again." I told Joe. _

_"Technically, I didn't talk you into this. You agreed to this." Joe pointed out. I only shivered in response. The air was cold and still. _

_"Cold?" asked Joe. Without waiting for an answer, he slipped his jacket over my small frame. I smiled at him as thanks. I brought my hands up to my mouth and blew softly over them, letting a short blast of heat cover them. Joe gently pulled my hands away from my face and held them in his own hands. We stopped walking. I felt the chill of cold metal pressing against my right hand. Looking down at Joe's hands, I saw a band of silver around his right ring finger. I gently pulled my hands away from his and touched the ring softly._

_"What is it?" I asked him. A light blush crept up on his face when he heard my question. _

_"It's a purity ring. I know its dumb, but-"_

_ "I think it's cool. I always wished I had one of those." I said, smiling up at him. Joe reached down for my hand. _

_"I think we should head back." he said, pointing at the rising sun. _

_"Well, I think we should stay a little longer." I countered and pulled him down to sit on the sidewalk with me. Our fingers stayed intertwined. I lay down on the cold sidewalk, gazing at the swirls of pink, orange and red in the sky. My view of above was suddenly cut off by Joe's body hovering over mine. "You're blocking my view." I whined. _

_"This just makes my view much better." he said in the same tone. I giggled and he leaned down to brush his lips on mine. This time, I didn't pull away. **END FLASHBACK)**_

"Hello? Anyone there? Earth to Baleigh!!" yelled Kevin while waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I said, "So what were you saying?"

"Well, we have a show tonight so we were just wondering whether you would like to come with us. You know, hang out backstage, front row seats?" said Nick.

I grinned. "I don't think I need front row seats if I live with you." Denise walked into the garage.

"Boys, your father is waiting for you outside." she said before walking back into the house.

"You guys go ahead. I'll be there in about 30 seconds" I said and ran up to my room. I quickly exchanged my sweats for my favorite pair of jeans that were so cute I wanted to wear them all the time! Along with that I yanked on a black hoodie that said, 'I'm a rockstar' I grabbed my flats and put my contacts in, then dashed back down and hopped straight into the waiting car.


	12. Chapter 12

**_-CHAPTER 12-_**

_'Daughter to Father!  
Daughter to Father!  
I am broken,  
But I am hoping!  
Daughter to father!  
Daughter to father!  
I am cryin',a part of me's dyin'  
And these are(these are),confessions of a broken heart.' '_Ahh, I love Lindsay Lohan' I thought.

My ear phones were pulled out of my ears with much force, cutting off my source of music. Nick was holding my sparkly ear phones in his hand and Joe was looking at me with a very stern (and forced) face.

"Number one, your volume is turned up way too loud. Number two, I never knew you could sing even if it is to Lindsay Lohan. Number three, where do you get those really cool rhinestone things on you ear phones?" rambled Joe. I looked back at him with the same expression.

"Number one, it isn't that loud. Number two, I know my singing sucks. Number three, I got it done in a shop back in Austrailia."

Before anyone could say anything else, the door swung open. "Boys, it's time. You have to go on in 5." said a man with a clipboard before shutting the door again.

I looked at Joe quizzically. "5 seconds? Isn't it a bit late to be telling you that?" I asked.

"He means 5 minutes." said Joe, standing up and pulling me up with him. "Oh." I trailed off.

"And your singing doesn't suck." As we walked nearer to the stage, I could hear screams from the crowd. Kevin turned to me.

"Do you want to stay back here? There's a seat with your name out there, front and center." he said.

"No, I have a better idea." Joe said.

"Oh wow, that's a first." I said, full of sarcasm. Joe rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying, you could always come onstage and play?"

"Oh, God help us all. Joe's gotten smart." gasped Nick in mock horror.

"You know I would if I actually had something to play with." I replied. "I'm not the kinda girl who carries drumsticks around."

"But there's always a spare pair by the drums onstage." said Kevin.

"You seriously want me to do this?" I asked them. All three heads nodded. I sighed. "How can I say no?" I said.

"Yes!" cheered Joe, who started doing a victory dance.

"Not so smart after all." commented Nick.

**_(Joe's POV)_**  
She looks so cute when she sleeps. Her head is propped against my arm, she looks like an angel. We pulled up outside the house. It was almost midnight.

"Wake up, Baleigh. We're home." I whispered to her, shaking her body lightly. The only response I got was silence. The show must have really tired her out. I didn't want to wake her up, she looked so peaceful.

"Nick, go round and open the door for me." I told my younger brother.

"Why can't you open it yourself?" he asked, stepping out of the car himself.

"Because, it's a bit hard to open doors when you carry someone." I replied. I slipped one arm under Baleigh's knees and the other across her back. Trying not to wake her, I stepped out into the cold slowly and walked up to the house. I laid her down on her bed and pulled a blanket over her. I gently brushed a few strands of her blonde hair away from her face. "Good night, Baleigh." I whispered to her. I closed the door softly and walked across the hallway to my room.


	13. Chapter 13

-**_CHAPTER 13-_**

**_(Baleigh's POV)_**

'I fell in love with him.  
Who knows what could happen Do what you do. Just keep on laughing--'

My hand came slamming down on my alarm clock. I groaned and swung my legs off the bed. Glancing down at my body, I realized I was still wearing my clothes from last night. I must have fallen asleep immediately.

I had finally gotten around to hanging up my clothes in the closet. The weather was getting colder since it was mid-November, so I picked out a orange over sweater with flower designs on it, and an orange tanktop to go under it. With that, I grabbed a pair of jeans. I grabbed my boots and slid them over my jeans. I grabbed all my accessories _(including braclets, necklaces, earrings, and rings)._ I ran downstairs to eat breakfest. As soon as I finished, I ran upstairs brushed my teeth, grabbed my messenger bag, purse and sunglasses and rushed downstairs.

Joe was sitting at the bottom of the stairs pulling on his shoes. I sat myself down beside him. "I'm walking to school today." he stated.

"Shall I take that as an invitation to do the same with you?" I asked him. He stood up and held his hand out to me.

"I think you should." he said with a smile. I giggled and let him pull me up.

A minute of silence later walking to school, I turned to Joe.

"Thinking back to Saturday, who's Alyssa?" I asked him.

"She's the most popular girl in school who has had a major crush on me ever since we released Mandy. I flirted with her on occasions which was a big mistake. Because of that, she got under the impression of us dating. So about a month ago, I 'broke it off"." Joe replied without looking at me. "She was also the school's most renown musician; violin and piano prodigy who was a regular performer for the winter concert. I think that's what she meant by the performance thing, because now you're the best musician in school and somehow she found out."

We fell back into the rhythm of our steps and silence.

"Iknowthisiskindaweirdsinceweliveinthesamehouseandallbutwouldyouliketogosomewheretonight." said Joe in a rush, breaking the silence.

_(Translation: I know this is weird since we live in the same house and all but would you like to go somewhere tonight?)_

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." I replied with a small smirk.

"Please don't make me say that again, it was hard enough the first time." groaned Joe, shaking his head.

"Hmm. I have decided not to let you suffer." I said with a grin. "So, yes. I would. And where would that somewhere be?"

The grin on Joe's face was so huge it seemed to split his face in half. I had to laugh. "You'll see." he said mysteriously.

"Ok, then. One more thing." I said.

"Shoot." he said.

We had arrived at the school and he held the door open for me. "Thank you. Do you plan on telling anyone about this?" We stood in front of our lockers. Before I could even get mine open, Joe turned to me with a mischievous look on his face. "Oh no. I do not like that look." I said.

Joe leaned down and brought his lips to my ear. "Why tell people when you can show them?" he whispered. My eyes grew wide in realization.

"Oh, no no no. You are not seriously going to - " I was cut off by Joe's lips pressed lightly against mine. When we broke the kiss, all eyes in the hallway were on us. And there was a wave of murmurs.

"JOSEPH JONAS."  
There was a scream that echoed throughout the hall. Joe and I looked at each other.

"Alyssa." We said in unison.


	14. Chapter 14

**_-CHAPTER 14-_**

Joe looked at me. "I'm a dead man."

"What do you mean?" I asked him. Joe pointed toward the center of the crowd. Alyssa was making her way towards us, with a deathly look on her face.

When I saw the way Alyssa dressed for school, I finally understood what people meant when they say a girl is popular. But she wasn't your typical Barbie doll with blonde hair and big brown eyes. Her light brown hair fell in perfect curls around her shoulders and her forest green eyes were almost literally burning holes in me and Joe. She wore a powder pink polo with low-slung jeans that showed off just enough of her perfectly tanned skin and there were a pair of black sandals which I was pretty sure from Manolo Blahnik on her feet. "You haven't even been in this school more than a week and you've already taken my boyfriend! I don't even know your name!" she hissed at me.

"He was never your boyfriend and my name is Bealeigh." I replied in a surprisingly even tone.

"Baleigh! What kind of name is that? Look at you, you're the only Austrailian in here and you can't even reach the top of your locker!" She looked me up and down. "Ugh you're taste is disgusting! Those earrings are so ewwh!" Alyssa had a disgusted look on her face.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that ever again." said Joe in a deep and angry tone.

"Well, I'm surprised Joe. I never took you to be the type to date younger girls." snapped Alyssa.

"She's a Sophmore just like us and you have no right to judge the type of girls I want to go out with." he snapped back.

"Well I thought you always wanted to date girls more like me." said Alyssa in a sickly sweet tone. She traced her finger in a heart on Joe's arm.

I grabbed her wrist, gripping so hard I could feel my nails digging into her flesh. "Get your hands off him!" I said, barely audible to even myself. Alyssa's face turned pale. I could see tears of pain and defeat forming in her eyes, threatening to smudge her perfectly applied mascara. I let go of her, leaving five perfect half-moons on her otherwise flawless skin.

"Fine I will. But this isn't the last you see of me." she said, attempting to threaten me.

"Oh I don't think so. I mean, you are in my chemistry class, sixth period you know." I replied rudely.  
Alyssa flashed a 'whatever' look at me before turning on her heels and stalking off to her homeroom.

"And she shall run in fear from you." remarked Joe.

"Oh you just can't shut up can you?" I said with a smile.

"Only when my littledamsel in distress puts the most popular girl in school down."

* * *

My bag hit the floor with a thud. What ever happened to the rule that banned homework? I sat at the foot of the bed and let my head fall back on to the bed, my hair falling in a fan behind me. "Ughh!" I said. About two seconds later I heard footsteps enter my room.

"Hey, Joe. So much for knocking." I said, staring at the ceiling, and gently closed my eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, ignoring my comment. He stood a foot away from me, looking at my awkward position.

"Your footsteps." I replied. I swung my head up and looked him in the eyes. Joe shrugged and sat down next to me.

"Is this a social visit or do you want something from me?" I asked him.

"Actually, I need help with the chemistry homework. I figured you could help me." he said.

"Why me? Why not ask Kevin?"

"Because you're the only person who didn't fall asleep in class today and you got an A+ on the quiz and you made sure we didn't blow the entire lab up." he said.

"Not forgetting that little miss popular's experiment made her face blue." I reminded him. Joe laughed.

"So will you help me?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Fine. But you had better make sure that you repay me with the best date ever tonight." I said. I reached into my bag and pulled out my chemistry notebook and textbook.

**_Two hours later..._**

"And so a when an acid is combined with a metal carbonate you get a salt, water and carbon dioxide." I concluded.

"Are you sure you're not a genius?" Joe asked me.

"I'm not a genius, just someone who bothers to study, unlike some of us who decide to nap in class." I replied.

"True." he smirked.


	15. Chapter 15

-**_CHAPTER 15-_**

Pound. Bang. Pound. Bang.

Boys can be so impatient sometimes. "Come on, Baleigh! Why do girls take so long anyway?" shouted Joe.

"Because sometimes, we want to make ourselves look presentable!" I yelled back. I finally managed to push my earrings through and fasten the stud. Not wanting to make Joe wait any longer _(and risk losing more brain cells)_ I grabbed my cell and swung the door open. I had left my jeans on and pulled on a long sleeve white top from Abercrombie and tied my hair on the side, and straightened my bangs. My earrings were little pink hearts dangling down. I grabbed my white coat with the fuzzy hood off my bed.

Joe looked me up and down. "Gorgeous." he murmured.

"Get used to it, I live with you." I said laughing.

"All the better." he said. I giggled more.

"Can we go now?" We were still standing outside my room. Joe lifted my hand to his lips. "Of course, my lady."

"Cheesy." I said in response.

We stepped out into the cold. The sun was setting in the distance. "So where are you taking me?"

"A place on Earth in the United States of America in New Jersey within this neighborhood."

"How informative." I remarked. We looked at each other and burst out laughing. A few minutes later, we were standing in front of a huge green field. I glanced at Joe.

"This is where you're taking me?" I asked him.

"Not exactly." Joe said. He pointed to a bunch of trees a few feet away.

"You're taking me to a bunch of trees." I stated, raising an eyebrow.

Joe laughed. "Just follow me." I shrugged and let him lead me to the mysterious bunch of trees. The next thing I knew, I was standing at the bottom of a very tall tree which had a wooden box looking thing on one of its branches.

"You want me to climb a tree?" I asked him.

"Only to get up there." he pointed at the box thing.

I raised my hands in surrender. "Fine." I grabbed on to a low branch and swung myself up, carefully making my way up the tree. The box thing was on the top branch. About a minute later, I was pulling myself in to it and reaching down to pull Joe up. The box turned out to be a room with three walls and a flat roof, all made out of wood. There was a pile of pillows and blankets thrown around and some books lying around. The open side faced out, giving a view of the entire park from the treetops and the city. About two feet of the platform was uncovered, exposing a view of the sky. I lay down on the bare floor facing the sky above. Joe did the same and slipped his hand into mine.

"Tell me something about yourself." I said simply.

"My name is Joseph Adam Jonas." he replied. I laughed.

"Something I don't know!"

"I was born on August 15th, 1989. Your turn."

"I was born on September 18th, 1989. Tell me something else."

"I am 1 month older than you." he stated.

"I noticed!" I laughed.

"Ok, my favorite color is blue."

"Mines pink, what instrument do you want to play?"

"Violin. Favorite band?"

"Stonesour, Yours?"

"I never took you as a Stonesour fan. Hmm. I would have to say Switchfoot. Favorite fruit?"

"Favorite fruit?" I laughed. "I say dragon fruit."

"Dragon fruit?" Joe gave me a weird look.

"Pink insides, greenish outsides, with black seeds...Joe! I'm kidding! Its watermelon." I laughed.

"Fine, favorite word?" I asked him.

Joe laughed. "Favorite word? I don't know. How about, rockstar?"

"Thatis only because you're a rock star!" I snapped, then laughed.  
"I know! I love being me."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him.

"What's yours then? Prodigy?" He said bluntly.

"Actually, it's bittersweet."

"Bittersweet? I don't find you so bittersweet."

"Oh whatever."

"Can't come up with any good comebacks?" Joe teased me.

"Shut up!"

"You're telling me to shut up?" Joe asked.

"No! I was kidding!" I protested.

"Oh really? I don't think so." he said and started tickling my stomach.

I tried to pry Joe's hands off of me but didn't succeed. Deciding that the only way to get him to stop was the only thing I could do, I pulled his face level with mine and kissed him. And he stopped. Instantly.

"Ok, now that that's over. Um, its your turn" I said as I broke the kiss.

"Awh really?" whined Joe. "I can't think of any- oh wait!" I rolled my eyes.

"What now boy genius?" I teased him. Joe stuck his tongue out at me.

"Favorite language?" he asked.

"Nice one. For me its definitely Chinese. I mean, its like writing in code language. What about you?"

"English. I speak one language and I'm proud of it. Your turn."

"Favorite screen name message?" I asked. "

Joe J is off the chain." he said with a smile. I just had to laugh at that.

"Syrup, she's bittersweet." "Irony."Joe stated. We both laughed.

"There's a song that's inside of my soul It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again I'm awake in the infinite cold But You sing to me over and over again"

Joe took out his RAZR and looked at the caller ID. "Crap" He muttered before answering the call.

"Where the heck are you?!?!" I heard Kevin yell over the phone. Joe held the phone away from his ear.

"Chill, Kevin."

"You're telling me to chill?! Mom wants to know what you and Baleigh are doing out together alone! I don't know what to tell her man!" yelled Kevin even more.

"Dude, what could you guys do until 10 at night?" asked Nick, his volume slightly lower than his older brother's. "Young, innocent Nicholas you will understand when you are older." replied Joe.

"Just get home Joseph Adam Jonas!" said Kevin.

* * *

My back was pressed against the wall and my knees were hugged to my chest, I was sitting against the wall where I could hear them!

"You took her out? To the tree house? Don't you remember any of the promises we made to each other?" I heard Kevin say.

"Yes, yes and yes." said Joe.

"But we're only supposed to bring one girl there ever, and she has to be someone special." Nick was in the room with them.

"I know that but..." replied Joe.

I heard Kevin sigh. "Please don't tell me you've-"

"Yes I have." I heard Joe say defiantly.

"It's the hottest news in school now. Joe Jonas is dating the Austrailian girl." stated Nick.

"Look, bro, she lives with us. She's almost like our little sister, well maybe not to Nick, but still. Look after her and don't do anything stupid." said Kevin.

"You think I'll do something stupid??"

"Do we seriously need to answer that?" the said in unison.


End file.
